A SGA New Year Eve
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: The Atlantis expedition is celebrating New Year Eve on Atlantis. John and Rodney are explaining the traditions of the holiday to their team mates.


Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Spoilers: None. Maybe Season 5 if we are lucky.

This is a short story I wrote today.

**A SGA New Year Eve**

As the moons shone their light on the table being occupied by John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay outside the commissary, the team members were enjoying their down time which has been a rare commodity as of late. The music from the commissary drifted through air.

John and Rodney for the past hour have been explaining to the Pegasus Galaxy's natives the different holidays that the people from earth celebrated as well as the holiday of New Year that was being celebrated on this eve by the members of the Atlantis' expedition. The Pegasus' natives listened with fascination and some confusion regarding the different holidays and the customs associated with that particular holiday.

They listened as John and Rodney explained that because Rodney is from Canada and John is from the United States that they don't celebrate the same holidays. That holiday such as the Fourth of July is not celebrated in Canada. They listened as John explained the significance of that holiday to the people of the United States. They listen as Rodney explained the holiday of Boxing Day, a holiday not celebrated by the United States officially.

Teyla found that she liked the holidays of Valentine and Christmas the best out of the holidays so far. As John was explaining that the people on earth celebrated the coming New Year in many ways that Christians usually go to church, Mass, or some kind of religious gathering or function. That other people either have New Year Eve's parties or attend them which is what they are having right at this moment on Atlantis. That other people like to celebrate at home watching the different New Year Eve's celebrations on the television.

They continued to listen as John explained that one of the biggest New Year Eve's parties occurs in New York City's Time Square which is located in his country. John explained that thousands of people gather to watch the world famous Times Square ball drop to ring in the New Year, and that it is watch by millions of people all over the world. Of course, Rodney pointed out that the ball was not technically a ball but a 1,212-pound computer-controlled orb that can project millions of color combinations in countless patterns.

John continued to explain that no matter how you celebrate the ending of the old year and the beginning of the New Year you celebrate it with the people you love, with family and friends. When the clock strike twelve o'clock in the morning, signaling the beginning of the new day, everyone will start singing the song called "Auld Lang Syne" and that the song is sung at the stroke of midnight in nearly every English-speaking country in the world to welcome the New Year. He began to say the words:

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne. _

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
And here's a hand, my trusty friend  
And gie's a hand o' thine  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne 

Then he continued to explain that the song was an old Scotch tune and that "Auld Lang Syne" literally means "old long ago," or simply, "the good old days." John commented that he doesn't believe too many people understand or know words all that well to the song. That many comedians have made many jokes on that subject. Ronon and Teyla looked at each other questioningly. Teyla turned to look at John.

"John what is a comedian?" Teyla questioned.

11:20 pm…

Dr. Kate Brown came outside to the table to get Rodney, so that they could go inside to join the others in celebration. She greeted the team members. Katie asked Rodney to come inside so that they could dance for a while.

As Rodney was getting up from the table and complaining that he can not dance very well that he is a scientist for goodness sake. Kate put her hand in his hand and nodded. "Yes, Rodney," could be heard as the couple walked away from the table. Ronon was smirking at McKay's discomfort. John was playfully grinning and furrowing his eyebrows at Rodney's disappearing back. Teyla was smiling at the couple.

A couple minutes later, Dr. Jennifer Keller joined the remaining team mates at the table joining in their discussion and gladly recalling her most memorable New Year Eve past experiences.

"Ok, big guy, I think you owe me a dance," Jennifer said to Ronon playfully.

The look of shock on Ronon's face made Jennifer wants to giggle, but she kept a straight face while Teyla and John start smiling at Ronon's discomfort.

"Huh?" replied Ronon.

"What, you don't know how to dance? You just move your hips to the rhythm of the music and I promise not to laugh, much," she said teasingly.

"I know how to dance," replied Ronon indignantly. It was John and Teyla turn to look surprise as they watched the exchange of words between Ronon and Jennifer.

"Well?" Jennifer responded teasingly.

"Well, what?" Ronon questioned as he noticed the way Sheppard was smirking at him.

"Are you going to show me or what," Jennifer said laughingly.

Ronon glanced at John again who was grinning from ear to ear. He did not want to look at Teyla because she was probably laughing at him as well. Ronon was just grateful that McKay wasn't there to witness this little exchange between him and Jennifer.

Ronon got up from the table and looked at Jennifer who was looking down and smiling at John and Teyla and grunted "Are you coming?"

She turned to look at him. "Most definitely, I wouldn't want to miss this," she said smilingly. As she followed Ronon inside, she turned and winked at the two remaining team members.

11:48pm…

John and Teyla were now left alone and an uneasy silence descended upon the table. "Do you want to go inside to join the others," John asked.

"No, not yet, it is such a beautiful night," Teyla responded looking around. Teyla stood up from the table and walked over to the railing. She turned to look at John.

"Do you want to go in to join the others?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding? And missed the beautiful view!" he answered as his eyes watched her intently.

Teyla felt her self blush. She turned away to look at the night sky. John's eyes slowly traveled the length of her body. John slowly got up from the table to join Teyla by the railing. He was standing so close behind Teyla. She felt her pulse started to race.

"You know besides singing "Auld Lang Syne." that it is also customary to kiss your mate, significant other, date for the evening, or the person you are with at the start of the new year," John whispered in her ear.

John turned Teyla around so that she was facing him. He cupped her face in his hands. He glazed into her nervous brown eyes. He lowered his head. Teyla closed her eyes as she felt John's lips touched hers softly.

Ten, nine, eight, seven… could be heard from the people in the commissary as they counted down to the New Year.

Then End!

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
